Room Raiders:Inuyasha Style
by Sarina Blade
Summary: The Inu characters are on Room Raiders, pairings undecided. I'm very bad at summries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Room Raiders Inuyahsa Style

Author:Sarina Blade

Disclaimer:I do not own, Inuyasha or Room Raiders, if I owned Inuyasha things would ve different

Welcome to Room Raiders Gone Wild: Inuyasha Brothers Edition where four sexy singles are picked for a date, not by their looks or charm, but by what's inside their bedrooms.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, I'm 21 years old. I'm an athlete, and I'm studying law. I'm into most sports, basketball, football, and all kinds of self defense, karate, stuff like that. What I like in a girl, she has to be able to take care of herself, has to have a nice tight body, preferably shorter then me," a tallish boy with silver/white hair said. As he smiled his long "fangs" showed.

"Just like you to not introduce your big bro, I'm Sesshomaru, I'm 23, I'm an all around athlete, and studying physical therapy and sports injury treatment. I'm into all sports, basketball, baseball, football, lacrosse, soccer, hockey, and so fourth. For me a girl has have just the right curves, know how to handle herself in tough sitches, have a great smile, and personality, and they have to be smart, none of these morons," smirked a very tall boy with silver/white hair. His "fangs" showed as well.

Screen changes to the girls 

"I'm Kikyo, I'm 21, and I'm a actress, and a student, I like tall guys, preferably an athlete, and a guy who can take care of himself. I also take self-defense classes, and I'm a cheerleader, and I take Japanese martial arts classes," the girl speaking was kind of tall, had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Kagome, I'm 19. And I'm a model and a student. I like for my guys to be tall, and hott, simple as that. I'm into cheering, and archery," this girl had raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Kagura, and I'm 20. I'm a pilot in training, and a student. I like my guys, tall, dark, and handsome, basically a Romeo, he has to be romantic, I like sports but I'm not really sporty," a shortish black-haired girl with red eyes smiled.

"I'm Sango, I'm 21, I'm an actress, and a student. I've played in a few movies not many so far, but, I love sports, I'm very athletic. My friends call me an adrenalin junkie cause I love anything scary or like stuff that gets your adrenalin pumping. Guys, oh gosh, they have to be tall, and handsome, but mostly I like a guy who I can have an intellectual conversation with. I take Japanese martial arts, and weapons classes as well," a tall girl with long chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes smiled.

The girls have no idea the crew is coming, by catching them off guard they'll have no time to clean up, or hide anything.

A white van pulls up to a large log cabin type house, and a man jumps out and walks up and opens the door and sees Kikyo and Kagome sitting on the couch, they're twins. "Kikyo, Kagome, you're on Room Raiders, lets go," the man says grabbing them.

"But I don't have my cell phone," Kikyo said.

"And I don't have any shoes on," Kagome shouted.

"Oh well, let's go," the man shouted pushing them into the van.

The van pulls up to a nice size blue house with pick shutters, the same man jumps out of the van and runs up to the house opening the door and looking inside. A man is sitting on the couch, "Is Kagura here?" The man from the van asks.

"Yes, down the hall on the right," the scary man with red eyes on the couch answers.

The man from the van runs down the hall and pulls the sleeping Kagura out of her bed.

"What if I was sleeping naked," Kagura shouted.

"Kagura, you're on Room Raiders, let's go," the man said dragging her out of the house and into the van. He bangs on the back door of the van it drives off.

The van pulls up to a very large house, and the man runs up and opens the door and looks around the house, finally he finds a small boy, "Is Sango here?" The man asks.

"Yeah, she's in the gym," the boy smiles.

"Thanks," the man smiles. He walks down the hall and walks into the gym to find Sango changing.

"Gah, out!" Sango shouts throwing a ninja star past the man's head. He walks out and waits on her to get dressed. She gets dressed and he walks back in and grabs her.

"Sango, you're on Room Raiders, let's go," the man says. Sango comes willingly and steps into the van and sits down. The girls all know each other from school.

"Hey ladies, I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha smiles.

"And I'm Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru smirks.

"And we're picking two of you for dates with us," Inuyasha smiled.

"But as you know, we don't get to see or speak to you before we make our decision," Sesshomaru laughs.

"But we do get to go through your rooms," Inuyasha said.

"We've got our spy kit and we're ready to go," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Oh my god, I know them," Kagura said.

"Well duh, they go to our school, and me and Sango hang out with one of them," Kagome said.

That gained a nasty glare from Kikyo, "Well the other one is too popular to get near," Sango smirks.

"Well I guess this is the first house," Inuyasha smiles.

"Guess so," Sesshomaru smiles.

The car had pulled up to a log cabin type house.

"Oh god," Kikyo and Kagome say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarina Blade:I do not own Inuyasha or Room Raiders, I just own this plot

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped into Kikyo and Kagome's house.

"It's nice, but what's this, it looks like someone, or two someones forgot to clean up before they left," Sesshomaru smiled picking up the Kikyo and Kagome's half-eaten food.

"They dragged us out, how were we supposed to clean up?" Kikyo asked.

"Really," Kagome added.

"Well I'm tired of this, let's check out the first room," Inuyasha smiled winking at his brother.

"God, he's really hot," Kagome and Kikyo said in unison. They turned and glared at each other.

"Ok Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as they walked down the hall to Kagome's room.

"Oh dear lord," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cracked the door to Kagome's room open, and were drowned in the smell of perfume, and the color pink.

"Ummmm, it's uh, pink," Inuyasha said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not a big fan of pink myself," Sesshomaru cringed.

"Well as they say, 'Tough guys wear pink,'" Kagome said.

"Well I'm not a fan of pink unless it's with black," Sango smiled.

"Ok, Inuyasha, lets get started shall we?" Sesshomaru smirked. **(A/n: God he looks hot when he does that)**

Inuyasha nodded and opened one of the drawers, "Jackpot, panty drawer," Inuyasha laughed. "Lets, what size bra are you?" Inuyasha looked at the tag, "36C, not bad."

Sesshomaru walked over to the closet, "School girl uniforms, not exactly my type of stuff I'd like a girl to wear, and you have it in every color green, blue, pink, purple, orange. What is this, some kind of collection?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's insulting my fashion," Kagome said.

"Anyway, lets move on to the bed, I'll check how comfy it is," Inuyasha smiled. He flopped down on her bed, "Wow this is really comfy."

"Stay there as long as you want," Kagome smiled.

"Well, the bed is comfy, but is it clean, lets do a black light test and find out," Inuyasha laughed, "I'll need my spy kit for this one."

Sesshomaru handed him the spy kit and flipped off the light, Inuyasha ran the black light over the top of the bed, "Ok, now lets try the pillows," Inuyasha smirked. He grabbed Kagome's pillow and ran the black light over finding a big spot, "What is that drool?"

"You don't even drool that much Inuyasha," Sesshomaru laughed.

"Very funny Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said hitting Sesshomaru on his shoulder.

"Oh it hurts soo bad," Sesshomaru mocked.

"Lets move on to the next room," Inuyasha snipped angrily.

The two walked down the hall coming to Kikyo's room.

"Dear god why me?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru opened the door and this time found a slightly less pink room, the bed was covered in shades of red, silver, and white, "Well, it's not pink," Inuyasha commented.

"But the color scheme's not really my thing," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh nothing ever is _your thing_ Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped rubbing his temples.

"What have a headache already little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut up before I wipe that pretty boy smirk right off your stupid face," Inuyasha growled.

"They need to learn how to get along," Kagura said.

"Those two will never get along for as long as the other lives," Sango explained.

"Oh well, I just hope Inuyasha chooses me," Kagome smiled happily.

"You're too happy, you're always happy, quit being so dang happy would ya?" Kikyo complained.

"Nope, I like being happy," Kagome smiled.

"She's right you are always happy," Sango and Kagura said monotone.

Sesshomaru looked at the drawers, "I bet I can get the panty drawer first time," Sesshomaru smiled.

"How much?" Inuyasha asked.

"20 Bucks says I can," Sesshomaru smirked.

"And 20 says you can't," Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru pulled out a drawer getting the panty drawer, "Pay up little bro," Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha smacked 20 dollars into Sesshomaru's hand grumbling something about stupid brothers.

"Anyway, lets check her size," Sesshomaru laughed. "38B, not very big now are we?"

"Get out, get out of my room, get out of my house," Kikyo said.

"Oh don't be mad sis, just cause you're small chested," Kagome taunted.

"Well, I've seen enough here, lest move on to the next house," Inuyasha smiled.

They get out of the house.

"There was some things we liked and some things we didn't like about each room, Room 1, I really liked the size I found on the bra, that impressed me, something I didn't like I didn't really like the strong perfume scent when I came in the room," Inuyasha confessed.

"Room 1, I really liked the way you stuck to the pink theme though it's not exactly my color, things I didn't like, your sense of style is a little out of date," Sesshomaru said.

"Room 2, I really liked the color scheme in your room, things I didn't like the bra, it's really small," Inuyasha said.

"Room 2, I really liked the organization, things I didn't like the color scheme, it wasn't my style," Sesshomaru commented.

The boys got in the car and drove to the next house, which happened to be Kagura's.

"Oh god, why me, why now, why at all?" Kagura asked no one in particular.

"Well you sent in a tape, and then MTV picked you," Kagome explained.

"That was a rhetorical question," Kagura pointed out slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'm after you, joy," Sango snapped sarcastically.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kagome smiled.

"And you woke up on the peppy side of the bed this morning," Sango moaned as she laid her head back on the door of the van.

"She does every morning," Kikyo complained.

SB:Read and Review I hope you liked it.


End file.
